A (not) Very Gallifreyan Christmas
by Agustina Ch
Summary: Christmas at Gallifrey, with Narvin, Romana, Leela and Braxiatel (may be out of character)


May be out of character

* * *

Once more the Christmas season was approaching.

Romana and Leela were really excited, after travelling so much with the Doctor they've learnt about it and were ready to make a nice party and celebrate it, even though, Romana was not human, she was Time Lord.

Narvin and Braxiatel hated this things, there was no way they were going to accept that this traditions were funny or interesting or even important in any way. They were just silly and they were not remotely related to Gallifrey.

Though, they couldn't believe humans actually did these things and celebrate them when were pagan and not even a serious thing, it was not based in any actual important did; it was just made to cover pagan festivities with religious ones.

Both Time Lords received the invitations to the formal reunion with an advice on the back of it "You must bring a present related to Christmas for each one of us"

Being such an extremely un-gallifreyan thing, none of them actually bought a present related to the holiday. But Leela and Romana did.

* * *

The days passed and so the nights, soon the date came out and Braxiatel had to leave his Collection to meet his colleagues. Narvin had to leave his CIA office after ending his deskwork, too many papers he had to end and documents he had to read so he was the one who got to that nice hut on the outlands at the latest.

Leela and Romana were already there, waiting for them with some Christmas's hats. It is actually that what surprises both of them when they get in for the first time.

The place was entirely decorated as if they were on Earth and the fact that is snowing outside made it even more Earthly.

Braxiatel sighed and got prepared to take place in this; it was going to be an entire mess, and he was already thinking about an excuse to leave earlier, but the problem was…where would he go? Benny was travelling with some students and the Collection was utterly empty these days, mostly, because, for some reason, all the worlds and planets seemed to have their holidays in this time of the year. So, he stayed, and even if it was a bit annoying to have to deal with the celebration of a festivity that was not even from Gallifrey, he tried to enjoy.

Narvin, who came after him, was a bit shocked when he realized that neither Romana nor Leela were kidding about the fact that it was going to be a sort of traditional Christmas's party.

He took a deep breath after getting in and found himself more than surprised when he saw the Christmas's tree near the window pane, the red candles, the colorful socks near the fireplace, the mistletoes….the Christmas wreath…everything was too…Earthly…

Near midnight, after the dinner and the coffee, after sharing a good time trying to convince both Time Lords to play some traditional Christmas's games with them; Leela and Romana went off the living room and looked for the presents.

Narvin and Braxiatel had their presents in their suits, after all, they didn't really think that the girls were going to actually gave them Holiday related gift, both had bought some few pieces of jewelry for them.

After a while, they came back, Romana gave her presents first, she gave Narvin a Christmas themed tie and to Braxiatel a jar full of gingerbread men. The reaction of both was epic. Braxiatel took the jar with a smile and tried not to say anything bad about it or lie, so he just said "Thank you" kindly as he could.

But Narvin, he stared at the tie, and Romana insisted so much to make him wear it, that he finally did, with some regret; he settled the tie in the collar of his shirt and sighed. He looked at the gift and thought how ridiculous he looked in that moment; he actually saw how Brax tried not to giggle when he finally ended to accommodate it for Romana.

She smiled and seemed glad that he was wearing it, and just because of that, with his voice trembling a bit, and after a lot of thinking Narvin smiled softly and frowned a bit to say "Well, I-I think it looks nice, Thank you, Romana" told her with some effort.

After the boys had given their presents to Romana, a beautiful necklace with some stones that Brax chose for her and a pair of earrings with some inscription in Circular Gallifreyan that Narvin basically researched for; Leela smiled and walked out the room once more, there was some mystery in her face that worried the two Time Lords, if Romana, the Lady President, the one who should be more traditional than her gave them that as present…what could Leela have for them?

She came back after a while with two little boxes, one for Narvin and one for Irving.

The CIA Coordinator opened his tiny box first, inside of it there was a beautiful and delicate snow globe with the Capitol inside. He smiled, he didn't expected this, so he gave her his gift, a cute and little pair of bracelets, he was not aware of what women liked but he tried to give both ladies a present that they could wear.

Brax was a bit of smiling because if she gave that to Narvin, he was going to receive, more than probably, something alike. But he didn't, when he opened his box he found a long scarf with some Christmas's trees in the endings and lots of stars in a blue background.

He stared for some time at Leela, wishing that this was just a joke and that it wasn't that his present, but it was and the blind woman smiled at him and took the scarf, as she could, and put it around his neck. He just looked at her while she did this, it was…it was not what he wanted and he was never going to actually use it for anything (maybe to feed the fire but…).

Narvin took Leela's hand and held it "Thank you, is a beautiful gift" he said and then looked at Brax with a funny look in his eyes.

"Leela" he said trying to sound nice but actually lying as hell "I-I appreciate you made me a gift"

She noticed the tone of his voice and started to laugh "Oh Irving Braxiatel, I really wish I was able to see your face"

He remained serious and then sighed "Okay" he said and put a rectangular box in her hands "This is yours"

Leela opened the box, and took the plate bracelet carefully, the inscriptions, the texture made her imagine the actual looking of it and she smiled, it was a long time since the last time someone gave her something with so much to sense with her fingers. "Thank you Brax, I bet it looks beautiful"

He nodded and then sat on the chair to look at both ladies, Narvin did the same. The two Time Lords stared at them for a moment and then at the same time talked, clearly and loudly

"Out of joking, where are our gifts?" they claimed.

The two women started to laugh really hard and had to take some deep breaths to go back to normal, they actually didn't believe those were the presents? Romana cleared her throat and sighed.

"Well, boys, believe it or not, those are our gifts for you, and we told you it was Christmas related, is your problem if you didn't listen to our advices" she concluded and smiled. It was the truth after all.

Narvin and Braxiatel looked at them a bit disappointed and then remembered all the times they both told them that it was Christmas related…

So, in the end, even if they didn't enjoy the presents, the four friends ended chatting and talking, and at some point started to make jokes to each other about the presents given to the two Time Lords. And that is how they have a great time, even if Braxiatel got quite offended about some jokes they made…but everything ended alright.


End file.
